Kick
Kick, no pro wrestling, é um nome coletivo usado para designar as múltiplas variações de chutes nele encontrados. __TOC__ Variações de Chutes 360° Kick O wrestler gira o seu corpo em 360° e chuta o oponente na cabeça. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Kofi Kingston *'Vídeo:' Kofi Kingston Jamaican Buzzsaw Backflip Kick O wrestler está de costas para seu oponente, o wrestler pula e gira seu corpo para trás, levando a sua perna na cabeça do oponente. Este chute parece uma "bicicleta" do futebol e devido a isso, foi batizado de Pelé Kick por A.J. Styles. Outra variação vê o wrestler saltar e chutar o oponente no peito, usando seu momento para fazer o Backflip. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe *'Vídeo:' Pele Kick!!! Corner Backflip Kick O wrestler está apoiado em um corner e o oponente vêm correndo para cima dele. O Wrestler então chuta o peito do oponente e usando as cordas, faz um backflip para subir no topo das cordas. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Evan Bourne *'Vídeo:' evan bourne shooting star press (corner backflip kick antes do SSP) Big Boot Geralmente executado quando o wrestler está correndo, ele levanta a perna e atinge a cabeça do oponente com a sola do pé. Wrestlers maiores e mais pesados geralmente, não correm, usando sua altura para acertar o oponente. É também chamado de Yakuza Kick no Japão, Mafia Kick nos EUA e Hooligan Kick no Reino Unido. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Masahiro Chono, MVP *'Vídeo:' Masahiro Chono Yakuza Kick Shining Black Uma variação do Shining Wizard e da Big Boot. O wrestler corre em direção a um oponente que esteja com um joelho no chão e o outro levantado. O wrestler põe uma de seus pés sobre a perna levantada do oponente e com a outra executa um Big Boot na face fo oponente. É chamado também de Shining Boot. Masahiro Chono, o criador do movimento, atualmente o chama de Shining Kenka Kick. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Masahiro Chono (Shining Black/Shining Kenka Kick), Montel Vontavious Porter (Drive-By Kick) *'Vídeo:' Top Ten Moves of Masahiro Chono Bicycle Kick O wrestler salta e move os dois pés em um movimento de pedalar, extendendo o pé que é levantado por último para atingir um oponente que vem correndo na sua direção. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Mike Knox, Matt Morgan *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Capoeira Kick Se refere a um chute em que o atacante apóia-se em uma mão, leva suas pernas ao alto e chuta o oponente de cima para baixo. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' John Morrison *'Vídeo:' Top Ten Moves of John Morrison Dragon Whip O wrestler tenta um chute de certa forma e seu oponente agarra o pé, impedindo-o. O oponente joga o pé para um lado, fazendo com que o wrestler gire o corpo; o wrestler continua girando e salta, levando a perna na cabeça do oponente. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Shelton Benjamin *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Dropkick O wrestler salta e extende as duas pernas no ar, atingindo o oponente com elas. O wrestler, então, cai no chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Sting, Rey Mysterio, vários outros *'Vídeo:' Wrestling Moves - Dropkick Baseball Slide O wrestler corre de um lado a outro do ringue e desliza com os dois pés para geralmente atingir um oponente que está fora do ringue. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Corner Dropkick O wrestler utiliza o dropkick em um oponente no corner. O wrestler pode usar as cordas para ajudá-lo a ganhar impulso. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Jeff Hardy *'Vídeo:' WWA4 Dropkick in corner Front Dropkick O wrestler faz um dropkick normalmente, exceto que ao invés de chutar com o corpo de lado, ele chuta com o corpo de frente. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Missile Dropkick O wrestler sobe no topo das cordas e faz um dropkick de lá, adicionando mais impulso e impacto. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Chris Jericho, Shark Boy, Evan Bourne *'Vídeo:'Missile Dropkick off the cage Corner to Corner Missile Dropkick O wrestler põe o oponente sentado e um corner e ele vai para o corner no outro lado do ringue. O wrestler então salta e atinge o oponente. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon *'Vídeo:' RVD's first VAN TERMINATOR! Dropsault O wrestler salta, dá o dropkick e executa um mortal para trás, combinando um Dropkick com um Moonsault. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Paul London, BxB Hulk *'Vídeo:' BxB Hulk - Dropsault into Moonsault Single Leg Running Dropkick O wrestler corre em direção ao seu oponente, salta de lado e chuta-o com o pé mais alto. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Michelle McCool *'Vídeo:' WWA4, Single Leg Dropkick, Jonathan Davis Springboard Dropkick O wrestler usa as cordas para se levantar ao ar e dar o dropkick. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Chris Jericho, Perry Saturn, BxB Hulk *'Vídeo:' BxB Hulk - Springboard Dropkick Enzuigiri O wrestler geralmente antes de executar este chute, tenta chutar o oponente no abdômen, porém o oponente segura a perna dele. O wrestler então salta com a perna no chão e bate com ela na nuca do oponente. Uma variação pode ocorrer quando o wrestler corre em direção ao oponente, apóia uma de suas pernas na barriga do oponente e chuta a nuca do oponente. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Chris Jericho *'Vídeo:' Wrestling Moves - Step Up Enzuigiri Football Kick O oponente está sentado no chão e o wrestler chuta como se estivesse chutando uma bola de futebol as suas costas. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Jumping High Kick Parecido com o Enzuigiri, porém não há necessidade de apoiar a perna e o chute vai para o lado da cabeça e não na nuca. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Kwaito Kid *'Vídeo:' Kwaito Kid - Jumping Kick Legsweep O wrestler abaixa, gira seu corpo e estende uma perna, derrubando o oponente com uma "banda". *'Exemplos de Usuários:' *'Vídeo:' Leg Swep Mule Kick O wrestler chute para trás um oponente que está atrás de si, parecendo com o coice de uma mula. Jeff Hardy usa uma variação e que ele dá uma perna para o oponente segurar, ele então salta, gira no ar e dá um Mule Kick. Evan Bourne e Chris Sabin usam uma variação em que eles saltam e dão um Mule Kick no rosto do oponente. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Jeff Hardy, Evan Bourne, Paul London *'Vídeo:' Jeff Hardy Mule Kick Overhead Kick O wrestler está caído no chão com a barriga virada para cima, enquanto o oponente vem para levantá-lo. Quando o oponente se abaixar, o wrestler levanta sua perna dando um chute na cabeça do mesmo. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Brian Kendrick *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Punt O wrestler vem correndo na direção de um oponente agachado ou se levantando e chuta sua cabeça com a canela. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Randy Orton *'Vídeo:' Randy Orton Punts Sgt. Slaughter in the head Rolling Wheel Kick Ou Rolling Koppou Kick. O wrestler rola em direção o oponente e estende uma perna que atinge a cabeça, peito ou costas do oponente. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Jushin Liger *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Roundhouse Kick Qualquer chute em que o corpo e a perna que vá chutar girem lateralmente até acertar o oponente. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Yoshihiro Tajiri *'Vídeo:' Tajiri Buzzsaw Kick Savate Kick Um chute lateral alto, muitas vezes confundido com um Superkick, porém não é a mesma coisa. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Goldberg *'Vídeo:' The Kick that ended Bret Hart's career Scissors Kick Ou Axe Kick ou Butterfly Kick. Este golpe é dado em um oponente inclinado no meio do ringue, o wrestler corre para as cordas, toma impulso e pula levantando suas pernas, levando uma delas na nuca do oponente, forçando-o para o chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Booker T, R-Truth *'Vídeo:' Booker T - Scissors Kick Shoot Kick Um chute com a canela (geralmente protegida com caneleira) baseado em kickboxing. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Toshiaki Kawada *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Sole Kick Em artes marciais, é conhecido como chute lateral, onde o wrestler ataca com a solo do pé e com o corpo de lado. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Tiger Mask *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Spin Kick Um chute giratório, em que o wrestler gira em torno de um pé e com o outro golpeia o oponente no rosto. Diferente do Spinning Heel Kick não há salto. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Spinning Heel Kick Geralmente feito correndo, o wrestler gira em torno de um pé e salta, levando sua outra perna no rosto do oponente. O lugar onde bate no oponente é o calcanhar. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Brian Kendrick *'Vídeo:' spinning heel kick Stomp Um pisão em um oponente caído. Vários pisões em sucessão em diferentes partes do corpo são chamados de Garvin Stomp devido a Ron Garvin. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Steve Austin, Ron Garvin *'Vídeo:' Sem Vídeo Double Foot Stomp Quando o wrestler pisa com os dois pés em cima de um oponente caído. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Rey Mysterio, Lioness Asuka *'Vídeo:' Flying Double Foot Stomp through a table Curb Stomp O wrestler agarra os braços de um oponente deitado no chão com as costas para cima e os puxa para trás, colocando a sola do pé na nuca ou costas do oponente. Com as mãos o wrestler puxa o oponente para trás e com a sola empurra-o para o chão. O wrestler então, solta os braços, fazendo com que seu pé empurre-o de cara no chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Paul Burchill *'Vídeo:' Paul Burchill - New Finisher/Trademark - Curb Stomp Superkick O wrestler executa um chute lateral alto no rosto do oponente, geralmente é precedido por algumas passadas para dar altura e força ao chute. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Shawn Michaels *'Vídeo:' sweet chin music Tiger Feint Kick O wrestler direciona-se para as cordas (ou poste) e as agarra, usando seu momentum para girar com as pernas e evitar a sua saída do ringue. É usado por Rey Mysterio como seu 619. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Rey Mysterio, Místico *'Vídeo:' Tiger Feint Kick around the Ring Post Categoria:Golpes